


Elevators

by LovelyLuna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Elevators, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLuna/pseuds/LovelyLuna
Summary: Isaac has a fear of tight spaces. It doesn't help that his crush is also in the same elevator and it just broke down.





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> To my Beta Emily <3

_Well shit,_ was all Isaac could say. A cramped space was the last place he wanted to be right now. Especially with Scott. 

Scott with his ridiculously attractive, slightly crooked jaw line. Scott with golden skin and eyes that were so warm they melted his insides. The boy with a heart of gold and too much compassion for his own good.

Usually Isaac was alright in elevators. He did not like them very much but they were okay. His claustrophobia did not have time to catch up to him, generally.

Then it stopped.

The elevator got stuck.

_What the fuck..._

They were trapped. In an elevator. Alone.

Isaac was freaking out, and in the not so nice way too. His chest was getting too tight - he tried to get air into it but it didn't seem to make sense to his lungs that they were supposed to use it. He grabbed onto the railing on the side and then slowly slid down to the ground. He _really_ did not want to faint and bump his head.

He had some recollection that Scott had just called the building to tell them they were stuck, but then it was that his vision was blurry and the walls were closing in. They were closing in again. Just like they used to…

"Isaac! Isaac! Isaac…" A voice was calling to him but it did not work in his brain - couldn’t tell who it was or why they were calling him.

But then- 

Warm lips.

Isaac gasped and air filled his lungs. Realization and self awareness flooded him again. Oh, right. Scott was kissing him. Scott. Scott was kissing him!

Isaac broke away for a moment, blinking, panting hard from his panic attack. He was looking into brown eyes.

"Just breathe, Isaac," said Scott coaxing him gently. Isaac did, slowly the effects of the panic lessened. The whole time Scott had his hand on Isaac's, stroking his back. Slowly Isaac started to speak.

"Why did you-"

"My mom told me how to help someone with a panic attack. That something surprising that gets their mind off the panic helps. My friend, uh Stiles has panic attacks sometimes too..." Scott said.

"But do you…"

"Kiss him? Uh no. Though Derek may have one time. Not my job to kiss him." Winked Scott.

Isaac smiled. He was kind of relieved.

"Although…" said Scott, then suddenly very awkward. "I'm sorry if that was, uh, inappropriate or, uh, makes you feel uncomfortable…"

Isaac rolled his eyes. _Wow. Now he gets awkward._ Isaac grabbed Scott and kissed him. Their lips together again. This time Isaac got to enjoy and relish that feeling. Their lips moving together. Scott sucking on Isaac's lower lip. Playful use of tongue. They both came away breathless, but in a good way this time.

Scott's face broke into a broad grin. Isaac could not help but compare it to a puppy - it was adorable.

"Damn," said Scott. "Been waiting way too long for that."

Isaac laughed.

"Yeah, I guess me too…"

Scott kissed Isaac's nose, forehead, and cheekbones, making Isaac giggle. _Okay, maybe tight spaces with Scott weren’t quite so bad._


End file.
